


Claws

by Phi_JiJi



Series: Moon [2]
Category: ONF (Band)
Genre: 2secs of horniness, Arguing, Blood, Blood drinking/feeding, Chains, Disease, Fainting, Injury, Losing Control, M/M, Mild Sexual Tension, Tagging is a nightmare, Throwing up blood, Werewolf Transformation, Wounds, a lot of that, bit angst, blood rush (?), cy hunts mk down, hunger strike/voluntary starvation, i'm sorry yuto, mk is a sad boyo, rating bc of prequel/series, stubborn protagonists, they get closer, vampire!MK, werewolf!Changyoon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:13:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27660013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phi_JiJi/pseuds/Phi_JiJi
Summary: Even after two months, Minkyun kept his distance. This didn't only annoy Changyoon, it also hurt him to an extend. But how can you confront a stubborn vampire?
Relationships: Lee Changyoon | E-Tion/Park Minkyun | MK
Series: Moon [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2022194
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	Claws

**Author's Note:**

> hewwow, this is the second part of my little 'hallonfween series' that kinda got out of hand. It would be best if you read the first part; Fangs, first but if you are uncomfortable with the topics you can also skip it. parts of it are mentioned here though even though only vaguely/lightly.
> 
> have fun~

Changyoon grew accustomed to the size of the castle quicker than he thought he would.

But it still felt weird to him, so some days he would just stay in the gigantic room Minkyun had given to him, just staring out of the window and doing nothing, feeling bad for being there. 

What Minkyun did to him was unforgivable but he lost control over himself when it happened and he also saved his life and gave him a home. 

And he stopped before anything worse could happen…

  
  


Most of Minkyun’s servants had simply accepted that he was there now even though he often got dirty looks from some of them which he tried to ignore as good as he possibly could.

Nowadays, he barely saw Minkyun, and if he did, the younger would be  _ so careful _ , it honestly almost hurt Changyoon seeing him being on his tiptoes all the time because it seemed like Minkyun thought he hated him, which he didn’t.

Even when Changyoon told him to be casual with him, the other still went on a distance though, leaving Changyoon with barely anyone to even talk to.

  
  


“Where’s Minkyun?”, Changyoon asked one of the servants, Yuto, the only one who was actually friendly towards him and wouldn’t just stand and stare.

“On a hunt,” the other informed him. His answers were mostly short but at least they were present.

Changyoon only nodded. He didn’t want to admit it but he was worried when Minykun stayed out this late, early actually, since the sun almost began to rise again, even though it wasn’t his place to be, he couldn’t help but think about bad scenarios the younger could catch himself in.

Instead, he sat and worried in silence, not once talking about it with anyone. What should he say then anyway?

Every time he would meet Minkyun just after he got home from a hunt, his clothes would be covered in blood, his eyes in a crimson colour, even though never as deep as the night he drank from Changyoon. 

He would also always be a bit out of it, sometimes even staggering along the dark hallways, making Changyoon wonder if that is how he’s supposed to act after drinking blood or if there was something wrong.

Changyoon made his way back to his room, his mind going back and forth with thoughts of Minkyun.

Through the giant window on the other end of Changyoon’s room, only the rising sun was shining into the otherwise dark place, only a small bit of the moon visible behind the mountains. 

There would be another full moon soon. He had already gone through one since he was here during which he just made sure he couldn’t open any door or windows with sheer force but would have to be precise, which he wouldn’t be, in a moment like that.

Quietly, he sat down at the small desk. There was still some food on the tray but he didn’t feel like eating. He was used to surviving on the bare minimum so he easily felt sick when he ate too much, he’d rather skip a day's meal to prevent getting sick.

With a sigh he got up again, deciding to take a shower, still contemplating whether or not he should stay awake and wait for Minkyun to come back or not, even though it was already morning after all.

The water was hot on his skin and it distracted him for a while but the scars on his shoulder and stomach constantly made him think of the other again. 

He unconsciously ran his fingers over the scarred shoulder, letting out a small sigh. 

_ Forgive and forget.  _

Something he would do if he could. Or at least forgive, for now. Scars as constant reminders made it hard to actually forget and not only push away. He knew that Minkyun wasn’t in control of himself when it happened, he didn’t fully blame the younger for it.

But Minkyun also didn't seem like he was forgetting or even forgiving himself. 

Changyoon wanted to talk about it with him but he never managed to catch the younger in a time and place so they could talk. And even if, Minkyun would do anything to cut it short. 

He was thinking of just cornering him one day. Minkyun might be a vampire but he was a werewolf himself so he should easily be able to hold him in one place for at least a bit. 

When he got out of the shower, the moon was fully gone but he still didn't hear a single step belonging to Minkyun in the corridors. 

He should be home by now… 

Changyoon's initial plan was to go to sleep after the shower but his thoughts about Minkyun were too persistent so he just got dressed and decided to search the whole castle for him, hoping to run into him somewhere. 

Sunlight might not be as damaging to vampires as the tales say but it's still not good for them either. 

  
  


When he got close to the entrance, he could hear light steps, ones that belonged to Minkyun. But something was wrong. His steps might be as light as they usually were but the pace was completely wrong…

Changyoon noticed how his own steps started to get faster at that, almost running down to the main entrance.

Minkyun was crouching on the ground, blood dripping onto the red carpet. The older wasn’t exactly sure if it was Minkyun’s blood or someone else’s but he felt the panic rise in his system.

“Minkyun? Are you okay?”, he asked, kneeling down in front of him, trying to lift his head but only more blood seeped out of Minkyun’s mouth. “Can you move?”, Changyoon then asked, again not getting an answer from the younger.

Changyoon didn’t know what to do. He couldn’t just let him there but there was also no servant close enough to hear him if he called.

He took a deep breath, considering the fact that Minkyun was still sitting up and not completely lying on the ground should say that he was at least partly conscious still, so he carefully placed his hands under Minkyun’s arms and pulled him onto his feet.

His strength as a werewolf being good for once he could drag Minkyun along the corridors.

Changyoon had long forgotten the way to Minkyun’s bedroom as he had never been there again, so the only room he knew how to find was his own.

Minkyun barely walked on his own but the blood coming out of his mouth was slowly becoming less. Which is a good sign, right?

The way to his room was longer than he had remembered but he finally got to his door, kicking it open with his foot and dragging Minkyun onto the bed before quickly closing the curtains to block out the sun and turn on the lights instead.

Minkyun’s breath was low but still going steady, so Changyoon took a seat at the desk, staring over to the younger and thinking what he was supposed to do now.

Should he go look for Yuto and ask if he knows what's going on? Should he wait for Minkyun to wake up again?

He was torn, not knowing what to do. The only thing he was sure about was that he didn’t want to leave the younger alone in a state like this.

Minkyun might be immortal but that doesn’t mean nothing could harm him. And if he went to feed on the wrong kind of person a lot could go wrong.

Not noticing his own movement, Changyoon was soon pacing up and down the room, occasionally stopping at the bed to see if Minkyun showed any signs of waking up soon.

At one point he just sat down at the edge of the bed, staring down on the sleeping figure.

He never really looked at Minkyun that closely since they mostly saw each other for only a few minutes if not only seconds.

Minkyun’s features looked a lot softer when lying there peacefully than they seem to be when he’s awake. Most attention being on his alluring eyes then.

But his cheeks somehow looked hollow, as if he wasn’t eating properly. He didn’t know if his cheeks were normally round but as hollow as they were looking it didn’t seem healthy, even for a vampire.

He just sat and stared for a while, watching every little movement, noticing every little change in the minutes he sat there. The urge to touch Minkyun’s soft-looking skin grew with every passing second, wanting to know if it really was as soft as it looked and he had absolutely no memory from when he touched the other (other than dragging him along the corridors).

  
  


His fingers were almost touching the other’s face when the younger stirred under him, making him flinch away again.   
“Minkyun? Can you hear me?”, he asked, leaning over the younger a bit.

“Hm? Changyoon?”, Minkyun muttered, his voice hoarse.

“Thank god, you’re alright,” Changyoon exclaimed when Minkyun opened his eyes, looking at him with a confused look.

“Where am I?”, the other asked, sitting up a bit.

“In my room, you collapsed and this was the only room I knew how to find,” Changyoon explained, sitting up properly again to look calmer than he actually was.

“Sorry for troubling you,” Minkyun mumbled.

He was about to get up and leave but Changyoon was faster, holding him back.

“What happened? Why were you out so long?”, he asked, even though he didn’t want his worries to surface, he couldn’t stand being in the dark all the time.

The younger let out a sigh, the tight grip around his wrist letting him know that he wouldn’t get anywhere without providing an answer.

“There seems to be a sickness spreading amongst the humans. It’s infecting their blood,” Minkyun told him.

“And you keep feeding on them?”, Changyoon questioned.

“Well, what else am I supposed to do? I have to feed on someone,” Minkyun muttered, standing up when Changyoon loosened the hold.

“I told you that you can feed on me if you need to,” the older argued.

“No,” the younger stated, seemingly wanting to cut the conversation short again, his voice cold.

“Why not? Would you rather continue to poison yourself? Are you crazy?!”, Changyoon exclaimed.

“No, Changyoon. I will  _ not _ feed on you,” Minkyun bit back, turning around to look at the other who was still sitting on the bed, looking up to him with a worried expression.

Minkyun was much better in keeping his expressions. He couldn’t let Changyoon know what was going on in his mind, not wanting to scare him away even more.   
  


“Minkyun, you can’t just go and feed on sick humans! It’s dangerous for you too!”, Changyoon tried but the other had already turned away from him.

“I’m having a headache so I’ll take my leave first,” he stated, completely ignoring Changyoon’s argument. “Breakfast will be served soon, so better change your clothes, will you?”, he added before leaving the room, closing the door loud enough to show that their conversations definitely ended.

Slightly confused, Changyoon looked down on himself, wondering what was wrong with his clothes for Minkyun wanting to change them, when he saw multiple blood stains all over the cloth.

With a sigh, he got rid of the dirtied laundry and took new ones out of the closet. He was pretty sure that most of the clothes once belonged to Minkyun. At least that would explain why he had to roll up the jeans and tuck in the black turtleneck to not look like he was wearing bags. And to not only wear one colour he quickly grabbed an equally oversized coat, leaving his room soon after.

Of course, Minkyun was already gone so he slowly made his way to the giant dining room that could easily fit dozens of people.

Not a single other person other than Changyoon was in the room as he sat down, letting out a deep breath.

He didn’t really feel like eating after what just happened. So that was exactly what he would do. No matter how petty he would seem when doing so; if Minkyun won’t eat properly, he won’t either.

After not touching anything on his plate, he stood up again to make his way back to his room. Not like there were many more places to go to anyway.

When he got to the room, he saw that the sheets were already changed, no more blood anywhere to be seen whatsoever.

  
  
  


Two days went by in which Changyoon didn’t see Minkyun even once. Two days, where he didn’t eat a single thing out of protest. He honestly wasn’t even that hungry, still slightly used to it from living in the woods even if it sometimes made him feel sick at times, he wouldn’t back down just yet.

But against his expectations, Minkyun seemed to have somehow got to the knowledge that Changyoon wasn’t eating.

“Sorry, Changyoon but Mr. Park said you have to stay seated until you have eaten,” Yuto told him, getting an unimpressed look from the other in return.

“Like he could make me stay and sit here,” he muttered, staring down at the plate with crossed arm.

“Mr. Park told me to do anything to make sure you’ll eat,” Yuto told him once again.

Changyoon let out an annoyed growl, standing up from his chair but Yuto pushed him down into it again.

“What the-” Changyoon started, wondering how such a petite person could be so strong.

“If you don’t stay here and eat by your free will, I will have to keep you here until you do,” Yuto explained to him.

“Can’t you just tell him I ate?”, Changyoon tried to convince him but Yuto’s expression remained the same.

“Even if I did that, the other’s would never lie to him,” Yuto told him. “So, will you stay here or do I have to make you?”, he then asked.

“Try me,” Changyoon spat, he honestly felt sorry to let out his bad mood on him but there was no one else to talk to.

Not even five minutes later, Changyoon found himself with his wrist chained to the heavy chair he was sitting on, the chain jingling as he tugged on it in annoyance.

“I hate it here,” he grumbled under his breath. He didn’t even know  _ how _ Yuto managed to chain him down so easily.

But he won’t lay down his pettiness, not until he would finally talk with Minkyun.

“You know, you can just leave now. I won’t be going anywhere anyway, it seems,” Changyoon muttered, his feet pulled onto the chair and resting his chin on his knees.

  
  


With that, Changyoon let days pass, sleeping on the chair as he was still chained to it.

Every day, Yuto would bring him some kind of meaty dishes, making Changyoon’s stomach rumble. But he wouldn’t eat whatsoever. Some meals, he would drink the glass of water Yuto brought him while keeping his distance to the actual food.

“This is starting to get ridiculous,” Yuto groaned on the fourth day as he set down the plate.

“Just stop cooking, I won’t eat it anyway and it’s a waste if you have to throw it away every day,” Changyoon told him.

“I can’t disobey Mr. Park’s order,” the other told him, crossing his arms. “And if you don’t start eating by yourself soon, I will shove it down your throat,” he grumbled, obviously annoyed about Changyoon’s behaviour.

By now, Changyoon knew better than to argue with Yuto so he just stayed silent instead.

“I mean it Changyoon. Eat,” Yuto told him with an annoyed huff but the other still stayed silent and didn’t move.

The following days, Yuto tried to forcefully feed Changyoon but the other just locked his jaw, not letting the other open it no matter how much strength he used.

When he did manage to open his mouth, Changyoon spit out the piece of meat right away.

“You’re unbelievably childish right now, Changyoon,” Yuto groaned.

“Like I’m the only childish one here,” Changyoon argued in response.

“Yes, you’re both childish. And I honestly wonder how either of you survived for so long already,” Yuto muffled. “You two are both so caught up in being petty that you ignore your own health.”

  
  


The smaller left the room shortly after, leaving Changyoon alone with the silence again.

Slowly, Changyoon noticed the effects his little protest was having on him. His stomach was growling and he could feel that he got weaker after every skipped meal.

Once again, hours went by and Yuto came back with new food, looking annoyed already.

He didn’t even wait for Changyoon to say something before speaking up himself.

“There’s no fucking use to this. Tell me, what can I do to  _ finally  _ make you eat?”, the younger asked as he slammed down the plate on the table.

“Bring me to Minkyun,” Changyoon demanded, watching as Yuto’s expression shifted.

“No,” he stated.

“Why not?”, the other wanted to know.

“Because I have to follow Mr. Park’s commands,” Yuto told him.

“His commands were to keep me here, right? Then let him come to me,” Changyoon then said, leaning back into the chair.

“He told me to keep you away,” the younger said dryly. 

Changyoon just stared at the other, his eyes going dull.

“Go away,” he then muttered, turning his head to the front again.

“Changyoon-” the other started but Changyoon didn’t want to hear more.

“Leave me alone, now,” he growled, clenching his fists, “Just leave”.

Yuto sighed at his stubbornness but did as asked anyway, leaving the room again towards the bedchambers before he could end the day. 

  
  


Left alone once again, Changyoon just sat on the chair, thinking to himself why he was even there.

Considering what Yuto stated, it was pretty clear that Minkyun hated him, so why didn’t he just kill him or set him back on the street when he was finished with him?

With Yuto gone, it was completely silent, only his own breath was heard as he sat there, staring at the table, waiting to fall asleep.

He let his mind wander, trying to think how long it has been now that he was chained to that chair and didn’t eat. The blinds were shut over night so he couldn’t even try to guess by the moon phase.

He was so lost in thoughts that he didn’t notice the steps that were coming closer, only when the door opened he realized it.

“What do you want Yuto, it’s the end of the day,” Changyoon muttered. Ever since he had been chained into the room, Yuto was the only to ever enter, not a single other soul even came close.

“Why aren’t you eating?”, a voice growled, definitely not Yuto but Minkyun.

“What do you care?”, Changyoon asked, not even looking at the other.

“You are starving yourself, Changyoon,” the other argued, his voice was shaking as if he was out of breath.

“As if you aren’t doing the same. And when you feed you’re poisoning yourself,” Changyoon huffed.

“This isn’t about me,” Minkyun gave back, “don’t neglect your health like that”.

“You’re doing the same so leave me alone. Don’t pretend like you care about me all of a sudden,” Changyoon told him, finally looking up to meet Minkyun’s eyes. “You ignore me for two months, won’t talk to me if I don’t force you to and now you pretend to care for my well-being? While I’m just doing the same as you?”

“I’m staying away from you because I can’t be close to you,” Minkyun tried to explain.

“If you hate me so much that you can’t even look at me when we’re talking why don’t you just kill me? Instead of chaining me up for days on end,” Changyoon questioned, tears welling up in his eyes, “why do you even let me live here?”, he wanted to know.

“I’m letting you live here because I have to make up for what I have done to you,” Minkyun told him, his tone much softer than Changyoon’s.

“If you want to make up for it listen to me for once! How often do you think I’ve tried to talk to you so we can clear things up? But if I’m so  _ unbearable _ to be around why do you even care anymore?” Changyoon’s voice began to break as tears made their way down his face, following the line of his hollow cheeks.

“Changyoon, please…” Minkyun started but was cut short by a coughing fit of his own.

A soft knock got both of them to turn their heads towards the door.

“Sir, it’s time,” Yuto said, standing in the doorframe, seemingly completely unaffected by the scene in front of him.

“What are you doing here, I told you to stay there,” Minkyun asked him, his expression way more professional towards him than to Changyoon. 

“We can’t delay it any further,” Yuto argued, “and your father's commands are my first to follow, yours come second”.

Minkyun seemed to think about something but then turned around to the servant, leaving the room with him.

“Are you serious?”, Changyoon yelled as the door fell close, “ _ I hate you Park Minkyun! _ ”

He sagged back into the chair, hiding his face behind his knees, tears falling into his lap.

  
  
  


The night went by in a haze. Changyoon passed out at some point and he only woke up by the sound of the heavy door opening.

But instead of carrying a plate like usual, Yuto was holding keys in his hand, coming up to Changyoon silently, unlocking the cuff holding him in place.

Changyoon just looked at him, confused, waiting for him to say something, why he was being uncuffed all of a sudden.

“You can go,” Yuto simply stated.

Changyoon was still confused but the other didn’t repeat himself and just left the room again. 

For a few moments, Changyoon just stared at the door that Yuto had closed behind himself again. Next, his eyes wandered to the wrist where the cuff was placed for the last few days. The skin was red and a bit roughened up but nothing really bad looking.

Slowly, as he was sure his muscles weren’t as strong as usually, he got up from the chair, multiple bones cracking while doing so. His back and knees hurt but he honestly expected it to be worse, maybe it weren’t as many days as he thought.

After he made sure that he would be able to walk without falling after two steps, he made his way back to his room, almost collapsing multiple times but somehow made it in the end, sitting down on the bed that seemed even bigger now after staying in a chair for so long.

Even though the only thing he had been doing, he felt like he could just go to sleep again, just to finally sleep on a bed again, resting his back for a bit.

Sooner than he thought, he passed out once again, this time in the comfort of an actual bed.

He never would've thought that his body would be so extremely exhausted but he ended up sleeping until the sun had already set.

Still a bit sleepy, he got out of bed and walked over to the window as he still had no idea how far into the month it was.

Only one look into the sky and he felt the panic come over him, almost stumbling while walking backwards.

“No no no, this can’t be happening, not right now,” he mumbled to himself, going to the door as quick as his feet could carry him, trying his best to turn the keys to lock the door with his shaky hands.

But before he managed to do so, his mind went blank and every rational thought was gone.

His body hurt for a short while before it moved by itself, his instincts wanting him to move as he smelled blood. Blood always indicates food and he was  _ hungry _ .

He barely realized where he was going, the corridors all looking the same. Only his instincts were telling him where to go and his legs carried him there. 

Wherever he was, the blood smell got stronger by now but there was a bitter undertone in it. 

You should never eat prey if it's already so sick that it's blood smells like it, but his stomach was growling, commanding him to get food, no matter what. 

He followed the smell, got as close as possible until he was standing in front of a dead end. Heavy wood was in front of him, blocking his way.

Though, the wood didn't hold much resistance under his claws, the scratching of it soon replaced by other sounds he couldn't make out. It sounded like voices but he didn't understand anything they said. 

But it didn't matter to him, the smell of blood got stronger, meaning that he got closer to it. 

Soon, he felt something warm in his paws, the smell of blood getting more intense as he put more pressure on his claws 

The noises got louder but he still didn't understand anything before a sharp pain was spreading around his stomach area and everything went black again. 

  
  


When he woke up again, his stomach was still aching but it also felt numb somehow. 

Trying to sit up, he couldn't help but let out a small whine slip, the pain stopping him from moving much. 

“You’re awake,” a voice commented next to him, making him turn his head.

His head was hurting as he opened the eyes, looking into the light.

Minkyun was sitting in an armchair a few steps away from the bed, looking at Changyoon with tired eyes. Next to him, Yuto stood in silence but his eyes were like daggers, watching every movement he made.

“Why didn’t you leave?”, Minkyun asked him, getting a confused look from the older.

“What do you-” Changyoon began, trying to sit up.

“Yuto told you that you can go, so why didn’t you?”, the younger wanted to know, arching an eyebrow and crossing his arms in front of his chest.

Again, Changyoon looked at him in confusion, his brain hadn’t caught up to the whole situation yet so he had no idea what Minkyun was talking about.

“Weren’t you the one saying that you hated it here? That you didn’t know why you were here anymore? Why didn’t you take the chance to get away when given?”, Minkyun questioned.

Finally, Changyoon understood what he was talking about, pushing himself up to sit, even under pain.

“Did you even listen to me?”, he asked the younger, not even trying to sound like he wasn’t hurt. “I never said that I wanted to get away from here, I wanted to know why you didn’t kill me if you didn’t want to be around me so badly, why you spent the time and energy of your servants by having them make food for me or whatever. I just want to know why you hate me so much that you won’t even talk to me anymore when I clearly showed you that I wanted to talk to you about this whole situation!” He knew that he was close to crying again but he honestly couldn’t care about it, too tired and drained from everything to keep up a front anymore.

“I already told you…” Minkyun started but Changyoon wasn’t having it anymore.

“What did you tell me? That you have to keep away from me, yes. But at least reason it properly for once goddammit,” Changyoon cried out.

“I’m trying-”Minkyun once again, getting interrupted by Changyoon again.   
“You just always stay away from me like I’m the plague. If I try to talk to you, you cut me short and leave, you go out and fucking  _ poison _ yourself instead of feeding off me even though I have told you that I was fine if you did so,” he explained further, tears running down his cheeks.

Minkyun took a deep breath before standing up. “You can leave, Yuto,” he told the servant.

“But Sir-” he tried to argue.

“It’s alright, you treated everything already, right? We can’t do any more about it anyway,” Minkyun told him, so the other reluctantly left, leaving the other two to themselves.

“You want reasons, right?”, Minkyun asked, taking a few small steps towards the bed.

Changyoon only nodded, staring up at him.

“I just don’t want to hurt you, Changyoon. Even if you say that you are okay with me feeding on you, I am not. We both saw what happened, right? I don’t want that to happen again, and if I wouId have stayed close, the risk would have been too high for it to happen again. I just… I couldn’t bear it if I would hurt you like that again,” Minkyun told him, stopping in front of him. “But apparently I didn’t do any good with that either,” he sighed, lifting his hand to carefully place it on Changyoon’s cheek, wiping away the stream of tears.

At the contact, Changyoon couldn’t help but flinch, slapping Minkyun’s hand away and backing up.

“Just cut the bullshit Minkyun, spare me the fucking ‘I don’t want to hurt you thing’,” he yelled at him,

“But that’s-” Minkyun started again.

“No! I know that’s not the reason, Minkyun. If it was, you could’ve just told me in the first place instead of ignoring me when I tried to talk to you. So why?”

“‘Why’, what?”, Minkyun asked, raising his voice now too. “I told you ‘why’ but you apparently don’t want to listen to me,”

“I  _ am  _ listening but you're just repeating yourself! Tell me why you’re ignoring me, why you won’t feed on me. ‘I didn’t want to hurt you’ isn’t an answer for that,” Changyoon specified some of the many why’s he had.

“But I didn’t-” Minkyun tried to argue again.

“Just stop the excuses, Minkyun. You’re hurting me by ignoring me too, you know. Just tell me  _ why, _ ” Changyoon knew he sounded desperate by now but he honestly was by now, being kept in the dark like that.

“That is the reason, Changyoon! Just believe me,” Minkyun told him, his eyes growing more and more panic-y when Changyoon got mad like that.

“If that’s your ‘only reason’, then why did you keep me here?”, Changyoon asked him.

“I didn’t  _ make _ you stay,” Minkyun countered, “you could’ve left whenever you wanted”.

“You made Yuto chain me to a fucking chair,” Changyoon spit.

“Because you were starving yourself,” Minkyun argued back.

“Don’t come with that argument like you didn’t do it yourself,” the older told him, poking his finger into Minkyun’s chest.

“Then why did you stay all the time until now? I never forced you to stay did I?”, Minkyun now asked him.

“You want me to leave then? Is that the reason why you kept ignoring me? Do you hate me so much that you couldn’t even face me and tell me to leave?”, Changyoon replied with more questions, his voice breaking once again.

“That’s not it, Changyoon. I… I enjoy your presence, I really do, I want you to stay, but…” Minkyun couldn’t even process his own thoughts anymore, stopping mid sentence and looking at Changyoon with droopy eyes.

“But what Minkyun? Just tell me already, I had enough of this, I don’t want to wait anymore in hopes that you would finally talk to me again,”

Both of them went silent for a while. Changyoon could hear his heart beat in his ear and they just looked at each other for a few moments until Minkyun broke eye contact.

“I’m sorry,” he mumbled, taking a deep breath.

“Sorry for what?”, Changyoon continued to pry on it.

“I don’t know what I’m doing anymore…” he mumbled, his voice nothing more than a whisper now. He lifted his head, his eyes filled with sadness but also confusion. Changyoon wanted to comment on it again but Minkyun spoke before a word could come out of the other’s lips.

“I’m scared, okay?” He blurted out.

“Scared of what? Talk to me, I want to help you, Minkyun,” the older asked, lowering his hand, noticing how stressed and panicked the other looked.

“Of hurting you, of losing you because I was being so selfish in the beginning. I didn’t want you to hate me but I ended up attacking you. I was afraid I would give in to the temptation again if I wasn’t cautious enough so I distanced myself so you could get used to staying here if you wanted, even to give you a chance to just run away if you didn’t want to stay here anymore. I shouldn’t have treated you like this...” he told Changyoon, not able to even look at the older anymore and just letting his eyes stare down onto his hands.

“I told you, I am okay,” the older tried to argue but Minkyun shook his head.

“I know you told me you were okay but I didn’t want to make you feel obligated to act in my liking just because I threatened you when we first met because I didn’t know how to act and tried to act intimidating or whatever,” Minkyun explained, “I just tried providing something good for you, a place to stay, a place you could call home but I failed miserably,” he sighed.

“It’s okay,” he tried to comfort the other, seeing how dull Minkyun’s, usually shiny, eyes have gotten.

“No, it’s not okay. I’ve been so selfish…” muttered before taking a deep breath and standing up again. The slight twitch when moving didn’t go unnoticed by Changyoon but he wasn’t sure if he should ask. Or at least not directly.   
“Did something happen last night?”, he wanted to know, somehow expecting the younger to just leave the question unanswered.   
“Do you remember anything that happened?”, Minkyun asked in return, looking over his shoulder.   
“The full moon…” Changyoon responded, the way he said it indicating that he didn’t know anything following that.   
“To put it simple, you hunted me down,” the younger told him, “but Yuto was there to tranquilise you. You’re pretty strong even starved like this.”   
Changyoon wanted to comment on the fact that Minkyun was starved too but he quickly noticed something of more importance. That was what he was talking about with Yuto when he sent him away... “I hurt you.” His voice was barely more than a whisper but he knew that Minkyun heard him.   
“It’s nothing big. Most of it healed already” the younger assured him, trying to ignore the worried look the other now had.   
“Can I see?”, Changyoon dared to ask.   
“There isn’t really much to see. Most of it closed already”   
“I just want to see how bad it is?”, the younger continued to ask, getting an annoyed huff from the younger but he eventually started opening his button up, letting it fall down his shoulders.

“See? Nothing there to see” he said and he was right, parts of his upper body were draped in bandages, covering all wounds that were still there. “Satisfied?”, he asked, pulling the shirt up again and closing it without even asking for an answer.

“If you feel like you can stand up again, you can take yourself some new clothes and rest further until the tranquiliser’s effect fully stops” he then informed the older. Changyoon could only frown at that. “Are you telling me this whole time talking you didn’t notice that most of your clothes have been ripped fully due to your transformation?”, Minkyun asked in an amused tone.

Changyoon really didn’t notice so he couldn’t help the slight blush creeping up his face when he realized that he was shirtless and the pants he was wearing were also only surviving by a few seams, almost leaving him completely naked.   
“You’re mean… don’t laugh at me” Changyoon muttered, actually glad that Minkyun seemed more joyous rather than mad.   
“Sorry, I didn’t mean to,” Minkyun told him, going to the door. “Let me know when you feel okay again, I’ll let you get food served.”   
“But-” Changyoon wanted to argue once again.   
“I’ll eat too. I’ve found a few humans that aren’t infected yet so I’ll be alright.”

The expression on Changyoon’s face softened a bit when hearing that, but he still didn’t look completely at ease.   
“Can I ask you something?”, Changyoon mumbled, looking at the other with nervous eyes. Minkyun only returned the look, waiting for the other to ask what was on his mind. “Do you… kill the people you feed on?”

“Is that important?”, Minkyun questioned with furrowed brows.   
“Well, normally surely not. But if you say there are only a few humans that aren’t infected… shouldn’t you try to keep them alive until more get better again?”

Minkyun sighed as he leaned against the door frame. “You’re probably right. I’ll do my best” he agreed. Usually he didn’t have any problems letting his victims live but he wasn’t sure if he could control his hunger now.

“Rest now, you must still be tired,” Minkyun told him before leaving the room.

A whole week went by and as both of them picked up properly eating again, they were also looking healthier. They didn’t talk as much as Changyoon wished they would but at least Minkyun wasn’t trying to avoid him anymore. When they would meet each other in the hallway, they would casually greet each other or talk for a little while until Minkyun would take his leave.   
After all this time, Changyoon still didn’t have the slightest clue what Minkyun spends his days with if he wasn’t sleeping after being out the whole night. Not like he himself did much since he was in Minkyun’s residence but the younger had to be doing something, right?   
Changyoon was thinking of following him to see but he would probably get in trouble and Minkyun would probably know if he would do it anyway.

He wanted to confront the younger the next day but before he could say anything, he noticed how hollow Minkyuns cheeks looked again even though he started to look better the previous days.   
“Did you stop feeding on humans again?” Changyoon’s mouth was faster than his brain, blurting out the first sentence he thought of when seeing the younger.

“What do you mean?”, the other asked, looking rather surprised.   
“You lost weight again, what happened?”, Changyoon asked, standing right in front of the older now.

“Oh, uhm… It seems like the disease has spread further, so…” Minkyun began.

“Why didn’t you say anything?”, the older questioned, his eyes big from worry but also filled with anger.   
“It hasn’t been that long yet. I will find a solution for this, I promise” Minkyun told him with a small smile.   
“But how? If they’re all infected there aren’t more chances other than waiting for them to get through it” Changyoon argued, getting a sigh out of Minkyun.   
“I know, I know…” the younger muttered.   
“Minkyun please…” Changyoon started, his hand reaching out for the younger. “I know what you’re going to say but please, at least for once. Just for you to get to proper health again. With proper precautions you can’t hurt me, right?”, he continued.

The look in Minkyun’s eyes was almost pained and Changyoon was sure that he would want to argue about it, so he carried on. “Please, I ate properly, right? You cared for me even when I was acting up, so let me give you something back for once. Even if anything happens I’m strong enough to get you off me in the state you’re in right now,” he said, just putting out every argument he could think of so Minkyun wouldn’t have anything to counter it.   
“I’ll think about it, okay?”

At least it wasn’t a clear no, Changyoon told himself. He loosened the grip he had around Minkyun’s sleeve.   
“Promise me?” he asked, holding out his pinky. He felt a bit childish doing it but he just wanted to make sure that Minkyun would stay true to his words.   
“I promise,” the younger chuckled, linking their pinkies to seal the promise. “Now get going, you were on your way to eat, weren’t you?”

Changyoon nodded slightly, muttering a small “yeah, of course.” Turning in the direction of the hall. “Where’s Yuto?”, he asked before the younger could leave.   
“Probably around somewhere. You should find him in the dining hall when you go there, I bet,” Minkyun told him with a shrug.

Again, Changyoon nodded before making his way to the dining hall in hopes of finding the young butler there.

  
  


Lucky for him, Yuto was already in the hall when he entered.   
“I have to ask you something,” Changyoon announced before he even got to the table. The younger just furrowed his eyebrows, not knowing what Changyoon was aiming at.   
Honestly, Changyoon wasn’t really sure what Yuto thought of him since the full moon but he just hoped that the younger forgave him because he wasn’t really himself then.   
“Sure, what is it?”   
“You said that you follow the command of Minkyun’s dad, right? What exactly are those?”, Changyoon wanted to know, the frown still not disappearing from his face.   
“How is that of any interest to you?” the other asked in return, crossing his arms.   
“Well, uh… You said something of his father’s command when Minkyun was getting sick. So… I was wondering what that was because… well it seems like he can’t feed on the humans anymore…” Changyoon somehow tried to get to his point, even without knowing how to say it exactly.   
“Yeah, the rest of the humans fell sick as well. His condition isn’t too bad as of right now but it will worsen soon if he doesn’t eat,” the butler sighed, ignoring the initial question, to not spill any information he was not allowed to share.

“Can you help me convince him to feed on me?”

Yuto’s eyes widened at that suggestion, “are you sure about that?”

“Yes, I’m sure. We just have to take some precautions and it should be alright, shouldn’t it? You can also stay during the whole process to make sure that nothing happens”.

The younger still seemed a bit reluctant to agree to that idea. “I mean, it would be good to have him eat properly every once in a while since he held back with the humans, as to not kill them…” he thought out loud. “I can ask him about it but I can only force him to if his life would be at danger.”

It took a few days for Yuto to get back to Changyoon but when he did, he had Minkyun standing behind him with an unsure expression on his face. He didn’t even look at Changyoon, instead he stared at the ground.   
“Is now okay?”, Yuto asked Changyoon, speaking for Minkyun most probably.   
“Yeah.”

“Good, come with me then, I have prepared a room.” The butler led the way through the endless hallways until they got to a room Changyoon didn’t know. “We should have everything we need to take precautions in here,” Yuto explained, leading them further into the room after closing the door behind them. “It’ll probably be best if you would sit down during this whole thing, Changyoon, in case you should faint or anything similar,” he continued, pulling him further into the room and sitting him down on a small couch, which didn’t seem to originally belong in the room, in front of a wall.

There wasn’t much else in the room, just the out of place couch, some chains attached to the wall behind it and a few other tools on a small table beside it. 

“Mr. Park, you sit down for now too” Yuto told the other as Changyoon was already seating himself.   
Rather reluctantly, Minkyun followed, at least not taking unnecessary distance while sitting. He seemed to be more nervous about this whole thing than Changyoon.   
“It’s gonna be okay, you don’t have to worry” Changyoon reassured him with a smile, putting his hand on the other’s thigh.   
Minkyun nodded slightly, staring down on Changyoon’s small, warm hand as it just rested there, somehow actually calming him down a bit.

Changyoon watched how Yuto put the shackles and chains around Minkyun’s wrists, restricting his movement enough that he couldn’t reach for Changyoon by chaining Minkyun’s hands behind his back.   
“Is it okay like this, Mr. Park?” Yuto asked him, stepping back to look at his master being chained down like that, finding the view rather odd.   
“Yeah, it’s fine” the other muttered in reply, testing out the resistance of the metal with a small tug. “Is this okay for you too, Changyoon?” he then wanted to know, turning towards the older a bit.   
“Yeah.”

Seeing the other two apparently taking their own direction on the situation, Yuto took a few steps away, just staying in the room in case something would happen and he had to step in between.

Changyoon took a deep breath before turning towards Minkyun. He must admit that he was a bit nervous but he wouldn’t back down, no matter what happened.   
“This uh… this position is a bit weird for the neck so would the arm be okay?”, Changyoon asked him carefully, knowing that he was the one having to initiate it all since Minkyun couldn’t really move that much.   
“Sure, if you’re fine with it.” Minkyun tried to somehow hold eye contact but it didn’t last longer than a few seconds as Changyoon held his arm out in front of Minkyun’s mouth. He looked down at it and couldn’t help but let out a chuckle.   
“What’s so funny?”, Changyoon asked him with furrowed eyebrows.   
“I need the inside of your arm, where it’s easier to access the veins,” he explained to him, Changyoon muttering a small ‘oh’ before turning his arm so the veins of his wrist were now exactly in front of Minkyun’s mouth.

Changyoon could see the other gulp as his eyes were fixated on the blood-filled vessels, his mouth opening ever so slightly. “Go ahead, it’s all yours,” Changyoon encouraged him with a smile, still seeing the unsure glint in the other’s eyes.   
The sharp fangs were peeking out under Minkyun’s lips and Changyoon couldn’t help but stare at them. He couldn’t help but think back to how they felt when he ran his tongue over them the last time, even though his memories of that were a bit fuzzy. He didn’t notice, too focused on the pointy canines, but his heartbeat picked up rapidly. Once he did notice though, he tried his best to get his head clear again, choosing to look anywhere but the other male. He could feel Minkyun’s breath on his skin before a small sting ran through his system before the area turned numb again.

Changyoon wasn’t sure whether or not he should look at the scene in front of him but in the end, his curiosity got the best of him and he turned his head back to look at Minkyun.   
There wasn’t as much blood as he expected to be but something about Minykun’s lips being attached to his wrist, a few drops of blood running down the sides of his mouth, was just so mesmerizing that he couldn’t take his eyes off.   
Minkyun’s eyes were closed and he was sucking rather harshly but Changyoon could understand. He didn’t know how long exactly Minkyun hadn’t been eating, but he sure must be hungry. Changyoon could feel a weird heat coil up in him again while watching the other feed on him restlessly. Even though his arm was pretty numb by now, he could still feel how soft Minkyun’s lips were on his skin.   
Something about it was so entrancing to him that he barely noticed how he leaned forward, which also caused to bend his arm a bit, moving it away from Minkyun ever so slightly. But even that tiny movement didn’t go unnoticed by Minkyun as he opened his eyes, crimson pupils staring right at him.

Changyoon expected it to happen, his blood would always have the same effect on Minkyun, no matter what, yet he wasn’t afraid of it, as nothing could happen. The chains behind Minkyun’s back were jingling behind him as he tried to get closer to Changyoon. Luckily, he only had to lean back to be completely out of his reach.

In the corner of his eye, Changyoon could see Yuto move, probably to step in, but Changyoon acted before he could get much closer, his arm reaching out for Minkyun in front of him.   
“It's okay, don’t worry. I’m not going anywhere,” he tried to calm him down even though he wasn’t sure how much he would still understand. “Calm down, okay?” he continued, carefully placing his hand on Minkyun’s head, pushing his hair out of his face. He looked Minkyun in the eyes, trying to endure the deep crimson colour and suppressing all the memories connecting back to the slaughter. Changyoon has already seen too much blood but it would always surround him.   
“Please Minkyun, for me?”

Something in the other’s eyes changed as he kept talking to him. It’s almost as if Changyoon could see Minkyun’s mind clearing up in his eyes, the colour fading ever so slightly. Minkyun’s mouth opened but no words left it.   
“Nothing happened, don’t worry,” he reassured him, his hand still in Minkyun’s hair. “You’re still hungry, aren’t you?”   
Minkyun reluctantly nodded, his eyes fading to brown even further with every passing moment.   
Changyoon held out his arm again, holding it in front of Minykun’s blood smeared mouth. “Continue, it’s okay,” he told him, almost shoving his arm into the half opened mouth so he would start feeding on him again.   
The last punctures were already healed scarless, only the leftover blood giving away what had happened.    
“Are you-” Minkyun wanted to start but Changyoon interrupted him with a stern ‘yes’ so he slowly sank his teeth into the soft flesh again.

Changyoon noticed just how much blood he had lost when he was trying to sit up straight again but felt too dizzy to actually do so properly and instead almost fell forward.   
Luckily though, Minkyun’s hunger seemed to be satisfied, parting from Changyoon’s arms and licking the rest of the blood off his lips.

The effect of the blood seemed to wear off way faster now. Or at least faster than when Minkyun would feed on humans as he would still be dazed by the time he would be back at the castle.

“Are you okay?”, Minkyun asked, seeing how pale Changyoon had gotten.   
“Yeah, I think so…”

When seeing that it was over, Yuto made his way over to the two of them, silently unlocking the shackles and putting them away. “Your dinner should be served soon, Changyoon,” he informed the oldest, looking fairly unimpressed even after watching the whole feeding scene.

“Okay, thank you,” Changyoon mumbled, looking at Minkyun’s slightly reddened wrists. “Does it hurt?” he heard himself ask but before Minkyun could even say something, the bruising healed away, the skin looking untouched again, almost perfect.   
Seeing that, he also remembered, “how are your other wounds?”   
“They should be all healed now, don’t worry,” Minkyun promised with a smile, standing up from the couch. “Come on, I’ll bring you to the dining room,” he then said.

Slowly, still feeling a bit dizzy, Changyoon also stood up, putting all his concentration towards staying on his feet. But of course, his body wasn’t on his side, his legs collapsing under him when he tried to make the first step.

If it wasn’t for Minkyun’s quick reaction and catching him, Changyoon was pretty sure he would’ve made contact with the floor.   
“Are you sure you’re okay?”, Minkyun asked him with worried eyes, supporting him so he could stand up properly.   
“Yeah…you were just a bit too eager, I think,” Changyoon joked with a slightly embarrassed smile.   
“You should’ve said something.”   
“It’s alright, Minkyun. I’ll just take a nap after eating and I’ll be all good again.”

Minkyun still seemed a bit worried but led the way to the dining hall nonetheless, making sure to support Changyoon the entire way there, his hand resting on the older’s waist.   
Of course, Changyoon noticed the placement of Minkyun’s hand but his head was too fuzzy to think about it properly and instead enjoyed the warmth radiated by the younger’s body, heating Changyoon up from the inside in some way he couldn’t explain himself.

In the hall, Minkyun carefully sat Changyoon down on one of the chairs. 

"Minkyun," the older said, catching Minkyun's eyes which were carrying a slightly confused expression. "Thank you" he smiled, leaning back in the soft chair and closing his eyes. 

His head was pulsating and he just wanted to sleep but he knew that he should eat something first. 

"What for?" Minkyun asked with a frown, his eyes not leaving Changyoon's exhausted face. 

"For finally agreeing," the other said with a nearly silent giggle.    
Minkyun surely didn’t know what to respond to that, so he just stayed silent with a somehow sorrowful expression on his face.

"You can go now, you know? I can find my way back to my room," Changyoon told him as Minkyun was still awkwardly leaning against the big table.    
“I’m sorry” Minkyun mumbled.   
“I already told you it’s alright Minkyun. Everything went well, right? No need for another pity party.”   
“Not only that. I’ve been such a dick…”   
“Please, Minkyun. Stop apologizing. It happened and we got over it, right? And nothing happened this time either. So please, I beg you, stop apologizing and let's get along normally from now on, okay?”

Minkyun seemed slightly shocked at how Changyoon didn’t even bother to mince his words but Minkyun just nodded. “Yeah… let’s try that,” he agreed with an unsure smile.   
“Great, that also means, no ignoring me. Do you understand?” Changyoon questioned.   
“I won’t ignore you anymore. I promise.”

Once again, Changyoon held out his pinky so they could seal their promise and Minkyun easily complied this time, linking their digits.   
The moment they unlinked their fingers again, Yuto came through the door with a plate in hand that he set down in front of Changyoon before turning to Minkyun.   
“A letter arrived,” he simply stated, taking an envelope out of his chest pocket and handing it over.   
“Already? I thought there would be more time,” Minkyun sighed, taking it from the butler. “I’ll see you later, Changyoon. There are a few things I have to take care of.”   
Changyoon hummed in agreement before Minkyun left the room with Yuto again. His somewhat good mood disappeared when the door fell closed, Changyoon letting out a sigh as he just stared at the plate on the table. He ate most of it but soon made his way back to his room.

He expected to pass out immediately when he would get to his bed but his heartbeat didn’t seem like it was going to slow down anytime soon. He didn’t stop thinking about Minkyin’s lips wrapped around his wrist, so he just laid on the bed, staring at the fancy ceiling, hoping to just fall asleep soon.

But he didn’t. Instead he just continued to stare into nothing while the hours went by. He grew so bored and frustrated that he got up again and went over to the window by the desk, opening it to lean outside. After these two month he missed being outside, considering that was the main place he had been for most of his life, but he also knew that it was safer inside. Still, a trip outside, maybe even together with Minkyun, would be nice.

  
  


The next few days went by peacefully. Changyoon didn’t necessarily see Minkyun more often. But now, whenever they saw each other in the hallways, they would actually have a conversation like normal people, just talking about whatever came to their minds.   
And every time they would part again, Minkyun would let his fingers run through Changyoon’s hair, making the older’s heart skip a beat.   
He couldn’t tell why but something about the small gesture made him feel happy so he never mentioned it to the younger in fear he would stop with it.

One evening they met each other in the main entrance, Minkyun looking somehow stressed as well as Yuto.   
“Where are you going?” Changyoon asked once he was in sight.   
“To town. I have to get a suit for some formal shit,” Minkyun complained, a displeased expression on his face.   
Changyoon raised his eyebrow, “What exactly is ‘formal shit’,” he wanted to know.

“He’ll explain it to you afterwards. He’s already late,” Yuto chimed in as he pushed Minkyun out of the door.   
“Sorry, I’ll get to you when I’m back, okay?” Minkyun apologized before Yuto closed the door behind them.

As Changyoon didn't have any other possibility, he just sighed and continued his stroll through the hallways. Even though he's been in the castle for a fair amount of time, it felt like he found new rooms every other day. So instead of staying in his room most of the time, like he did in the first week, he went exploring every now and then. 

Most rooms were empty and looked like they haven't been used in a decade while others looked like there wasn't even a single speck of dust anywhere. 

He also came across a few big ballrooms, or at least he guessed they were, with giant portraits, with people that reminded Changyoon of Minkyun at times which he therefore guessed to be family, and impressive chandeliers.

But even with all these rooms to explore, Changyoon easily got bored after half a hallway and went back to his room and bore himself there instead. He knew he shouldn't ask but Changyoon somehow wanted a friend, just someone to talk to. Sure, he's been alone for a long time by now, but then he wouldn't stay in one place all the time. And if he's really deprived, he could just go into town and find someone for a night before being on the go again. 

He left out a deep sigh and stared at the ceiling. Only a soft knock ripped him out of his thoughts, having Changyoon sit up. He hummed slightly, loud enough for the person on the other side of the door to hear. 

When the door opened, Minkyun's silhouette entered the room. "Hey, uh… I said I'd come by when I'm back so, yeah…" the younger mumbled, closing the door behind him. 

"Hey, did everything go well?" Changyoon wanted to know, watching Minkyun as he walked across the room and sat down on the chair as if he was trying to keep 'safety distance' of some sort. 

"Yeah, it's not like I grew in the past century but we had to pick out a design and material and stuff," Minkyun explained with a sigh. 

"So you're getting a suit done? For what?" 

"For a stupid annual meeting I don't want to attend," the younger muttered, his posture seemed more relaxed than how he usually saw it. 

"Why do you go then?" Changyoon wanted to know, even though he didn't really understand what exactly it was about. 

"It's kinda mandatory for me to be there…" 

Changyoon only hummed with his head tilted, not knowing how much more he should ask. Technically, he had the explanation he asked for before but he still hoped for more. 

Minkyun also seemed like he didn't have anything more to say, yet he stayed seated, looking through the room and occasionally stopping to look at Changyoon sitting on the bed. 

Seeing how annoyed Minkyun was with the topic at hand so he tried to switch it. “Can I request something?” he asked, Minkyun’s eyes turning curious. “Could we go like… on a walk someday?”   
“You can go outside whenever you want,” Minkyun told him with a frown.   
“No. We,” he emphasized.

Minkyun looked fairly confused at that suggestion, but didn’t seem to dislike it. “I.. I guess? But when?”   
“Whenever you’re free. I don’t have anything to do anyway so just get me when you can,” Changyoon shrugged.   
“Yeah… yeah sure, why not,” Minkyun agreed to it, receiving a beaming smile from Changyoon.

A knock disturbed their small conversation, having both of them look over to the door that opened without even waiting for an answer. “Are you finished?” Yuto’s voice sounded annoyed to some extent even though Minkyun didn’t seem to mind.   
“Would I even have a chance to say no?” he asked in response.   
The fact that Yuto didn’t vocally answer and just opened the door further was enough of an answer for Minkyun as he stood up to leave the room again. “I’ll see you around then,” Minkyun said as he passed Changyoon to leave the room.    
The door wasn’t even closed fully when he heard Yuto start nagging about something.   
Changyoon let himself fall onto his bed again. He really wanted to know what kind of meeting that was and why Minkyun had to go there…

It wasn’t until a few days later when Changyoon overheard a conversation between Minkyun and Yuto. Well, rather an argument but that doesn't add to anything.

“Can’t I just skip out for once? I’ve gone every year since my old man died and even went before that!”   
“I know it’s boring but you know exactly that you have to go, Sir. Especially now. The town is dying still, and we need to find a solution as fast as possible. The sickness has already carried on for too long.” Yuto’s tone sounded rather harsh in contrast to Minkyun, especially considering in what positions they stood to each other. But Changyoon could also believe that the butler had enough of this argument as it seemed like they were having it every year.

“But it’s always so boring. The same shit is discussed every year. In the end, they all just meet up to showcase their new wealth or whatever.” Minkyun sounded similarly done with the topic.   
“If you would pay more attention to the meetings you knew that that isn’t the case.”   
“I would pay attention if it weren’t only old people there who think that my generation is dumb.”

“That’s not what they’re doing. They just try to help you and the others out because they lived for multiple centuries more. And you’re dealing with issues that weren’t there before.”

Changyoon just stood next to the wall, still not quite getting what exactly the meetings are supposed to be about, nor what it had to do with the sickness that had been spreading in town. Or even just the town in general. Would it be weird to just ask? But then Minkyun would know that he was listening.

“I’m done with this conversation,” Minkyun growled, probably about to leave.   
“You are not. The meeting is in less than two hours and you’re still acting up like a kid. Get dressed or we will be too late.”   
Minkyun only let out an annoyed sigh before Changyoon heard his steps coming towards him.

Carefully, yet fast Changyoon tried to go a bit further away to not make it seem like he was listening to the conversation that happened just now. Once he heard Minkyun come around the corner, Changyoon lifted his head, looking straight at Minkyun.   
“Do you wanna go on a walk?” Minkyun asked the older, as if he just didn’t have the conversation with Yuto.   
“Right now?” Changyoon questioned, a bit perplexed.   
“Yeah, why not. You said that I should come to you when I’m free, didn’t you?”

“You are not going anywhere if it’s not the meeting,” Yuto’s voice called out behind Minkyun, making the vampire roll his eyes in annoyance.    
“Why can’t I take Changyoon outside for a walk for once?”   
“The meeting is mandatory, Sir. And with you constantly arguing instead of doing something, you are just maximizing both of our workloads because neither of us will get anything done.” Yuto’s stern tone was almost frightening to Changyoon but he tried to somehow play it off.   
“What do you mean, both of your workloads?” he wanted to know, keeping his voice fairly low in comparison to the other two.

Yuto took a deep sigh as if he could make an entire lecture about it. “He is constantly just doing what he wants instead of doing what he should. Half of his work therefore gets passed down to me and because I have to constantly chase after him to do at least something, I’m also losing time to work on anything,” he explained.    
“I’ve been working my ass off too, what do you mean?”   
“You, constantly disappearing out of the office for whatever reason?”

“I just want to take breaks sometimes…”   
“You can do it when you’re finished!”

“Uhm, guys?” Changyoon interrupted their starting off argument. Instantly, both pairs of eyes were focused on him now. “How about, I go to the meeting with Minkyun. Then you, Yuto can work on whatever needs to be done and when we come back, Minkyun also works on his part?”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this part~  
> the end is very open again indeed but this also means that there will be another part :D (hopefully with more sexc action, otherwise there will be a fourth part lol)
> 
> my absolute biggest thanks goes out to Fae who is basically the heartbeat of this project by now I feel. Thank you for encouraging me to finally get this somewhere and even more thank for your constant help and listening to me whine about this <3  
> Also thanks to the other cord members that helped me with this but idk if I should call by name. Just know I love u very dearly :3


End file.
